Forum:IMDb Images issue
I have looked at all the policies in the past and still find it rather questionable as to why Internet Movie Database photos are not allowed here when the other wikias have no issue with this. Also, many of the photos on the other Trek sites have been simply high quality screenshots and were removed despite being from the film itself not an exclusive image only from there.--Spock78 (talk) 20:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :First, if you feel a specific image was wrongly deleted, you should ask the deleting admin about it. Do you have specific images or situations you are talking about? 31dot (talk) 20:24, June 14, 2013 (UTC) In the past, the only ones I saw were duplicates which were removed or ones uploaded but later deleted due to not being used within 24 hours. The only one I can think of right now is some make-up prepping photos for Trek (2009) performers Daniel Arrias and Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom.--Spock78 (talk) 20:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The images you mentioned were deleted because they didn't comply with US copyright law, for one reason or another. Also, this is a wiki, not a wikia. One is a web site developed collaboratively by a community of users, the other is a company. - 05:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I have now cited the sources but when it hasn't been 24 hours, it's wrong to ask for immediate deletion. Please either bring it up in discussion or something but do not ask for instant removal. That's unproductive and kills the progress made by other users. If something isn't sourced right and you know what's wrong with it, either please fix/correct it or ask the uploader where they got it BUT DO NOT REMOVE IT INSTANTLY until it's been 24 hours worth.--Spock78 (talk) 05:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::No. The policy is quite clear that images that don't have the correct information will be removed from articles, and it isn't my job to do the work that other people should have done correctly in the first place. It's "unproductive and kills the progress" to have two people doing the work of one. - 05:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it's helpful to have someone correct the other as oppose to just delete it when they know what the original purpose was. Either help me or don't but do not remove what needed just one extra correction. I've sourced it but my computer keeps goofing up apparently so please help me fix it.--Spock78 (talk) 05:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Removing an image from an article isn't deleting it, and images require a copyright notice, citations, and image categories to be in articles, so the missing information was hardly "one extra correction". If you take the time, you might find that asking for help works a lot better than yelling here. - 06:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I asked for help here but no one responded until now.--Spock78 (talk) 06:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC)